Cold
by Soran Marlovic
Summary: Set during apprentice arc. RobinSlade MM, Noncon, no plot, no point, but some of you are looking for that.


_**WARNING**_

**This fic includes invaulentary sex between two men. If you do not find this acceptable, please do not read this fic. Any unpleasant reactions you may have as result of reading this fan fiction is on your own head due to this warning. **of course I'm willing to accept responsibility for any of the more... _pleasurable _reactions to this fic...

_Robin and Slade belong to... Someone. Certainly not me. I'm simply borrowing them for some good natured... Fun. _

* * *

Their sparring sessions always inevitably ended in the same position. Robin couldn't stop it, couldn't distract it, and certainly, most definitely, could never escape from it. The way Slade acted plucked a nerve on his heartstring. He was a mind-fucker, and even with Batman, even with all of the villains he had dragged down in the past, Robin was still just a teenager. And no one, no matter what age, could really hope to cope with what Slade put him through. Robin would never be the same.

"HAGH!" Robin launched another punch at Slade, just barely making contact with the armor on his sides as he slid to the side of the punch, avoiding Robin's exhausted onslaught easily. Robin caught an elbow directly in the stomach and Slade balled his fists together, the fingers intertwined and clubbed him over the back mercilessly. Robin hit the floor ungracefully, attempting to push himself up again and place his hand across his aching stomach, only to be shoved down again by an angry fist. Panting, his breaths hard, audible and fast, they formed clouds in the freezing room and Robin grimaced as the all too familiar, gravelly voice of his captor was heard just inches from his ear, close enough to feel the breath and smell the sweat. "Poor little Robin. You'll still need a lot more work if you're ever going to defeat me."

Even as he still spoke Slade's hands began to wander, Robin's eyes widened and he struggled fruitlessly as the gloved, armored fingers found their way to his waistband and dove underneath the thin material of his uniform. "No.. Slade stop!" Robin heard Slade's passionate breaths through the grate of his mask as he explored Robin's backside, still only tenderly massaging the skin, nothing entirely intrusive yet… Yet. Robin squirmed, his hands reaching desperately across the stainless, smooth floor of cold, hard steel. Thoughts raced furiously through his brain as he closed his eyes, attempting to block out the intrusion of his person.

_No… No, not again. This isn't happening. This is a nightmare… It's not real._ Robin's breath became more jagged, not from exhaustion but from his bodies own anticipation for what it recognized to be coming. Even though his mind fought Slade at every turn, Robin's treacherous body deviated from normalcy and forced warm pleasure into Robin as fierce as that which he assumed Slade felt with each humiliating claim. Robin bit his lip angrily, trying to hold back the lusty sighs, willing his erection to fade. But Slade continued to wander with his free hand, cold metal plates and warm skin wrapped in black gloves laved his flesh, pushing his shirt higher on his body and widening the range for touch. Slade undid Robin's utility belt, a soft purr coming from his grated mask as he slipped Robin's pants off of his hips, revealing more supple flesh.

"Ah… Slade… Don't…" Robin was disgusted by his own voice. That was the worst of it. He could hear in his own voice how much he was bullshitting himself. _Is this what you're reduced to? A common whore? That's exactly what you are. You love what he does. You might even stay with him if given the choice to leave…_ Robin Shook his head vigorously, Suddenly clubbing his hand and swinging it around to strike Slade, but the attempt backfired as Slade avoided the attack and instead pinned the hand down beside Robin's head, and now Robin had to look in Slade's eye and see his lust clear in the madman's face like a warning light flashing visions of what was to come. Those eyes were always serious – calculating. Even when expressing his desire Slade was serious as disease.

Slade hooked the hand that was pinning his wrist down into his sleeve, pulling it away from the metal cuff and towards him, exposing more flesh from the slinky latex. Robin turned his head away as Slade leaned his head in, his voice shuddering as he breathed in Robin's lustful body scent, the mask lulling right beside Robin's neck, smooth metal nearly touching his sensitive skin. Robin's neck twitched as if in anticipation. As Slade's hand continued to massage Robin's ass, the other one slid down his wrist and forearm, sliding along until it reached his exposed erection, running his finger over its length gently, eliciting a wanton moan from Robin, causing the youth's entire face to turn various shades of red as he tried to pretend that the vocalization hadn't happened.

Slade was suddenly all business, his hand withdrawing from beneath robin and instead busied itself by unlatching the metal collar around Robin's neck and pulling off Robin's shirt in two smooth movements. Now Robin's upper body was covered only by his metal cuffs, and his pants already lulled at his knees. Robin turned a deeper shade red as his knees instinctively moved together, attempting to cover himself, but instead clamping around Slade's own. Robin swallowed wetly, his breath coming fast as he turned his eyes curiously at Slade's one eye and closed immediately upon seeing the determination and focus in that one eye. Slade's focus never left Robin's face, no matter what his hands were doing.

Speaking of which, now freed from the task of relieving Robin of his shirt, Slade moved his hands across the taut, lithe flesh of Robin's upper body, drawing out another moan as they brushed briefly over Robin's nipples, hardened from the frigid air of the lair. "Sla…" Robin obediently closed his mouth as Slade made a soft 'shhh' noise, his hands moving to a lower location.

Robin's back arched as suddenly Slade inserted his index finger of his right hand into the soft folds of his ass, as simultaneously Slade's left hand gently gripped his erection and began a wavelike series of adding and releasing pressure from each finger of his hand against the muscle of the delicate organ they held. Robin moaned as a second finger abruptly joined the first, his breath clouding in a soundless sigh, his breathing becoming deeper and more intense. Despite how often Slade gloated and spoke, almost conversationally, in their spars, he almost never said a word during this… 'Aftermath'.

As a third finger joined its brethren, Robin found his voice, issuing a sigh-like moan, his back rippling as Slade began a slow up and down motion on his erection. Suddenly the hand left and Robin held on to what little remaining dignity he had left by biting his tongue to prevent the pitiful whimper he almost issued from escaping him.

Though Slade's movements were soundless, even against his clothes, Robin knew what was coming. There was a soft click as Slade opened one of the compartments of his own belt, once again silence as Slade multitasked, his right hand still scissoring and squirming in Robin's flesh. Robin scraped at the metal of the ground, his hands spread eagled as he completely forgot about escaping. He was too exhausted to move from this place anyway.

Suddenly Slade's fingers withdrew, leaving Robin wanting, though once again he kept the whimpers he instinctively wanted to issue buried away. The fingers were quickly replaced. Slade's gloved hands moved up Robin's body, the right leaving a trail of Robin's own body fluids, coming to rest holding Robin's shoulders from behind, Slade's mask coming up just below Robin's chin, staring up at the boy as he shuddered in anticipation. Robin felt Slade's breath in the shape of his mask-grate, his skin reacting to the warm breath like a hot coal, moving from one extreme to the other.

The two of them stayed like that for a strangely long moment as Slade simply held him in that strange position, breathing softly on Robin's chest before Slade suddenly jutted his hips forward and buried himself into Robin. Slade suddenly came face to face with Robin, and wasted no time as he began to pull in and out at a steady pace, Robin's mouth hanging open and moaning at each thrust. Robin knew how he must look right now and inwardly cringed, but he was in such a blur of guilty pleasure, that all other, more rational thoughts were drowned out by the ecstasy.

The sounds of Slade's heated grunts filled Robin's ears, coupled with his own whorish moans and the subtle sound of flesh slapping against flesh with each harsh and sliding penetration. Robin suddenly wrapped his arms around Slade's powerful shoulders, fingers gripping against the grooves in the smooth armor as Slade drove deeper and deeper, his passionate groans beginning to sound similar to Robin's moans as he began to reach his climax.

Robin closed his eyes desperately and tossed his head to the side, ashamed at his lewd display, And Slade took advantage of this, pressing his masked face against Robin's chilled neck, the metal only just heated enough by the sweat dripping on the inside of the mask to avoid clinging to the skin it touched. Robin lifted his legs in anticipation, Slade coming more and more close to his body as he neared the release, and finally with a low groan of pleasure filled Robins small body of warm fluid.

Robin suddenly felt as though he were being enclosed by water just a bit too hot for comfort and yelled aloud. And as Slade pulled out and away Robin's hand reached for him before crossing his chest as his body suddenly grew aware of the terribly cold temperature of the room. Slade didn't say a word, but tossed a folded pile of Robin's pajamas, stolen from the tower next to him and left. The dark room suddenly filled with the light covered over significantly by Slade's large frame. And just as quickly the light was gone. And Robin was left in darkness.


End file.
